


О чем не жалеет капрал Ривай

by maksut



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Blood Kink, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Out of Character, PWP without Porn, Rating: NC17
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-19
Updated: 2014-04-19
Packaged: 2018-01-20 00:31:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1490104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maksut/pseuds/maksut
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>написано по заявке:"Ирвин/Ривай, капрала возбуждает кровь, изрезать тело Ирвина"</p>
            </blockquote>





	О чем не жалеет капрал Ривай

Ривай жалеет, что кровь титанов так непохожа не человеческую. Легкие, словно сотканные из воздуха тела, сухое, податливое мясо и чертова кровь, что с шипением испаряется, стоит ей только соприкоснуться с воздухом.  
Неприятно, досадно, обидно до стиснутых зубов и сжатых кулаков.   
Бывали ночи, когда ему снилось, что все иначе, что титаны, как люди – полны крови. Густой, ароматной, с привкусом меди, что она хлещет из ран, течет, струится и ее много, так много, что можно умыться, вымазаться с ног до головы, искупаться в вязких лужах, натекших с гигантских трупов. Что эта кровь не исчезнет, не улетучится, а осядет на коже темной бурой пленкой, что будет осыпаться от каждого шага.  
Но то были только сны, реальность же не знала жалости: титаны вместе с кровью испарялись на глазах, таяли, оставляя привкус горечи и смутного разочарования.  
А жажда все крепчала, из семени желания пускала корни, разрасталась и ветвилась, захватывая все внутри.  
Первым, как и всегда, неладное заметил Ирвин.  
— Прекрати, — сонно пробормотал он, накрывая руку Ривая своей. – Расчешешь же.  
Ривай замер. Чужое прикосновение – теплое, уверенное, обычно действовало успокаивающе. Обычно. Но не сегодня. Поэтому он ждет, пока Ирвин задремлет вновь и высвобождается из чужого объятия, ступает по полу бесшумно, тенью скользит в ванную комнату и включает свет.  
Смотреть на след от содранной коросты неприятно – новая кожа и розоватый рубец выглядят нездоровыми, они горячие на ощупь, к ним больно прикасаться, но это мелочи в сравнении с тем удовольствием, что расцветает внутри, стоит только увидеть первые алые капли.  
Ривай подносит руку к лицу, принюхивается. Он знает, что крови слишком мало, чтобы ощутить ее запах, но ему все равно чудится слабый аромат, от которого теплеет все внутри. Он прикасается губами к растревоженной ране, размазывает темную жидкость по губам, чувствует, как она засыхает тонкой пленкой, слизывает ее, наслаждаясь солоноватым привкусом.  
— Так и знал, не успокоишься.  
Ривай вздрагивает, оборачивается так резко, что в шее что-то щелкает. Ирвин стоит в дверях, усталый, сонный, с торчащими во все стороны снопом пшеницы волосами. Он босиком, поэтому зябко поджимает пальцы ног, хмурится.  
— Я… — обычно Ривай не лезет за словом в карман, но сейчас действительно не знает, что сказать. – Уходи, я скоро приду.  
Ирвин качает головой, приглаживает волосы и проходит вглубь ванной. От широкого разлета чужих плеч в маленькой комнатке вдруг становится невыносимо тесно, здесь слишком мало места для двоих, Риваю остро хочется выставить капитана за дверь, но… Мозолистые пальцы сжимают запястье, все еще кровоточащей раны касаются чужие губы, такие сухие и горячие, что хочется застонать.  
— Интересные у тебя пристрастия, — смеется Ирвини кончиком языка собирает мазнувшую по предплечью каплю. Ривай сглатывает: алый мазок на розовой мякоти чужого языка… черт, что же он делает?  
— Тебя возбуждает, верно?  
Ривай не успевает ответить – чужая рука скользит внутрь свободных пижамных брюк, обхватывает у основания, сжимает почти до боли и отпускает.  
— Еще как возбуждает…   
Ривай вырывает руку из жесткой хватки, отворачивается, но чужой взгляд преследует в мутном отражении зеркала над ванной. Вентиль скрипит, поддается – рану обдает холодом, прозрачная вода окрашивается в бледно-розовый, исчезает в черном зеве водостока.  
К спине прижимается что-то теплое, над ухом протягивается чужая рука. Ривай поднимает взгляд: Ирвин стоит вплотную к нему и что-то сосредоточенно ищет на верхней полке шкафа. Наконец, он находит что искал.  
— Зачем тебе?..  
В сильных пальцах с ровными полумесяцами ногтей сверкает сталь. Это лезвие бритвы, такое бесподобно острое, что все внутри замирает, натягивается и почти звенит в ожидании… Чего? Ривай и сам не знает. Зато знает Ирвин, потому что спокойным и уверенным движением вкладывает лезвие в его руку.  
— Давай, сделай это.   
— Нет.  
— Ты хочешь этого. Я хочу этого. Почему нет? – низкий голос звучит мягко, чуть тянет гласные, словно Ирвин уговаривает ребенка.  
Ривай злится.   
— Нет!  
Но прежде, чем он успевает выйти из ванной, Ирвин все делает сам: короткий росчерк, тонкая, с волос белая полоса и первая капля. Ривай закрывает глаза, собирается с мыслями, ему почти дурно от остроты желания.  
Он считает про себя, дышит глубоко и размеренно, мысленно рубит титанов в капусту. И когда он открывает глаза, то капля уже давно превратилась в линию – яркая полоса протянулась от пореза ровно посередине груди до пупка.   
Это выше его сил.  
Ирвин негромко вздыхает, когда Ривай припадает ртом к ране, смотрит на капрала сверху вниз и боль в его взгляде смешивается со странной нежностью. Ривай отстраняется, его губы красны от крови, глаза странно блестят, на пижамных штанах темнеет влажное пятно предэякулята.  
— Почему ты не сказал мне раньше?  
— Я не хотел, чтобы ты думал…  
— Думал что?  
Ривай медлит с ответом, хмурится, отводит взгляд.  
— Будто бы я псих. Я не хотел, чтобы ты думал так.  
Ирвин хмыкает: за маской циничного ублюдка все тот же стеснительный мальчишка, который думал, что недостоин любви. До сих пор думает так.  
— Дотронься, давай же.  
Ривай медлит, но протягивает руку и удивленно распахивает глаза. Сквозь тонкую ткань горячим, упругим и твердым проступает крупный член. Ривай сглатывает.  
— Чувствуешь? Мне нравится. Так что возьми это и сделай что хочешь, — Ирвин вкладывает лезвие в чужую руку и садится на бортик ванной так, что капрал оказывается меж его разведенных ног. – Ну же.  
Первое касание неуверенное, почти робкое, насколько может быть робким Ривай. Второе смелее – глубже, решительнее, третье — с изгибом, а от четвертого Ирвин чуть морщится. Он останавливается на девятом, отходит на шаг, окидывает взглядом картину целиком. Как художник.   
Ирвин неподвижен, порезы саднят, но огонь в обычно холодных глазах стоит того, чтобы потерпеть.  
Ривай наклоняется, кончиком языка снимает алые подтеки, добирается до соска, обводит его и берет в рот, посасывает, прикусывает. Потом второй. И снова вниз, ко впадине пупка. И еще ниже, к пропитанной кровью ткани, встает на колени.  
От того, как по яркой головке размазывается кровь становится чуть жутковато. Но Ривая это ничуть не смущает и даже наоборот – он с силой проводит ладонями по порезам, собирает темную жидкость, а потом растирает по члену. Кровь – хорошая смазка, крепкий кулак скользит без заминки, Ирвин негромко стонет, когда его яйца оказываются в горячем плену чужого рта.   
Хватает меньше минуты, чтобы в рот брызнуло горячее, соленое, окрашенное острым медным привкусом. Ривай поднимается на ноги, катает по языку чужую сперму, смешивая ее со слюной – всего на глоток, даже меньше. Ирвин притягивает его к себе, целует.   
Один вкус на двоих.  
— Давай, — шепчет Ирвин и притискивает Ривая ближе, приспускает с него штаны, приставляет головку небольшого, розового члена аккурат к подсыхающему порезу. – Давай же, сделай это для меня.  
И Ривай «дает». Толкается вперед, с силой вжимается членом в кровоточащую рану, дуреет от сладковато-соленого запаха, утыкается носом в изгиб сильной шеи. Кончает. Долго. Струя за струей. Дрожит, мокрый от пота, обмякает в крепком объятье.  
— Жжется, — фыркает Ирвин, стирая белые капли с напряженного, проступившего рельефом живота.  
Ривай вновь опускается вниз, вылизывает. Благодарно, так нежно, как только может — горько-соленый вкус спермы мешается с медной сладостью крови.  
— Давай в душ и спать.  
Ривай перешагивает через бортик ванной, Ирвин настраивает воду. В первую секунду капли, падающие сверху, обжигают холодом, потом теплеют, а затем маленькую комнатку заволакивает паром.  
Ривай устал, он чувствует себя таким измотанным, словно тренировался целый день или вернулся после вылазки. Ирвин будто чувствует это – взбивает на мочалке мыльную пену, мягко проводит по его плечам, спине, пояснице, ныряет длинными, чуть шершавыми пальцами между ягодиц. Ривай так утомлен, что позволяет ему это – только шире расставляет ноги, да прислоняется гудящей головой к твердой груди.  
В комнату Ривай возвращается совсем обессиленным и сразу же падает в кровать. Ирвин ложится рядом, его раны все еще кровоточат, алым пачкают белые простыни.   
Ривай делает над собой усилие и придвигается ближе, обхватывает рукой сильный, рассеченный красным бок. Ирвин большой и теплый, он вкусно пахнет мылом и медью.   
Ривай больше не жаждет крови титанов.  
У Ривая есть Ирвин.


End file.
